Growing Dark
by MirskianQueen
Summary: Padme had triplets. Luke, Leia... And Karon, who was found as a baby and raised by Vader to become a Sith. Now, nineteen years later, Vader sends him to find his brother Luke and bring him over to the darkside... Will Karon succeed? Or will he and Luke become the galaxy's greatest hope? (Suitless Vader.)
1. Chapter 1

_**GROWING DARK.**_

_**Padme had triplets. Luke, Leia... And Karon, who was found as a baby and raised by Vader to become a Sith. Now, nineteen years later, Vader sends him to find his brother Luke and bring him over to the darkside... Will Karon succeed? Or will he and Luke become the galaxy's greatest hope? (Suitless Vader.)**_

_**Story Info.**_

_**Luke always knew that Anakin was a jedi.**_

_**Obi-wan has been teaching Luke to use the Force in secret for 2.5 years.**_

_**PROLOGUE.**_

The Polis medics worked on Padme in an operating theater, while Obi-wan and one of the medical droids entered an observation room where Bail and Yoda are waiting.

"Medically, she is completely healthy." The Medical droid told them, "For reasons we can't explain, we are losing her."

Obi-wan gaped in horror, "She's dying?"

"We don't know why,She has lost the will to live." the Medical droid said, "We need to operate quickly if we are to save the babies."

Now it was Bail's turn to gape at the droid, "Babies?!"

"She's carrying triplets," the droid said simply.

Yoda looked towards padme, "Save them, we must." He said, "They are our last hope."

xx

Obi-wan was in the operating theater with Padme, he took her hand gently. "Don't give up, Padme."

Padme winced from the pain as the medical droid held the baby, "It's a boy..."

"Luke." Padme could only offer up a faint smile as she struggled to touch the baby on the forehead.

The medical droid held another baby, "...and a girl."

Her breath shaking, Padme smiled weakly. "Leia."

"And another boy."

Padme looked at the last baby, her eyes filled with tears. "Karon."

Obi-wan leaned over Padme and softly spoke to her. "You have triplets, Padme They need you... Hang on."

Padme struggled to breath, "I can't..." She winced again and took Obi-wan's hand. She was holding Anakin's japor snippet.

Obi-wan shook his head, "Save your energy."

"Obi-Wan... there... is good in him." Gasping for breath, Padme looked at Obi-wan desperately. "I know there is ...still..." Her voice trailed off and her body went limp as Obi-wan stared in horror.

xx

Bail Organa, Yoda and Obi-wan sat around a conference table. "Pregnant, she must still appear." Yoda said firmly, "Hidden, safe, the children must be kept."

Obi-wan nodded, "We must take them somewhere the Sith will not sense their presence."

"Split up, they should be."

Bail cleared his throat, "My wife and I will take the girl. We've always talked of adopting a baby girl." he smiled sadly, "She will be loved with us."

Obi-wan frowned, "And what of the boys?"

"To Tatooine. To their family, send them."

Obi-wan inclined his head, "I will take the children and watch over them..." Taking a deep breath, he frowned. "Master Yoda, do you think Anakin's triplets will be able to defeat Darth Sidious?"

Yoda nodded, "Strong the Force runs, in the Skywalker line." he said, "Hope, we can." Nodding, he sighed. "Done, it is. Until the time is right, disappear we will."

x

He slipped silently into the nursery, he'd hidden a tracking beacon on the Senator's ship, had followed the ship here. This was his task, this was what the Emperor had paid him for. Grinning, he walked forward, and coked his head.

Three babies.

He'd never be able to carry them all - Unless he only took one, and said nothing of the other two. Smiling again, he lifted the biggest of the three babies into his arms. "Come on, time to go, Kid."

xx

Darth Sidious hovered around the periphery of a group of medical droids who are working on Anakin

A droid approached the Dark Lord. "My Lord, the construction is finished ... he lives."

"Good." Darth Sidious nodded, "Good."

The droid moved back to the table where Darth vader lied, and the table began to move upright. Darth Sidious moved in next to Darth Vader. "Lord Vader, can you hear me?"

Opening his eyes, Vader nodded. "Yes, My Master." He looked around the room. "Where is Padme? Is she safe, is she alright?"

Darth Sidious moved closer to Vader "I'm afraid she died. ... it seems in your anger, you killed her."

A low groan emanated from Vader. Suddenly everything in the room began to implode, including some of the droids. "I couldn't have!" Vader screamed, "She was alive! I felt her! It's impossible-!" The baby's terrified cries silenced him, standing, Vader glanced at Sidious. "Is this..."

"We were able to save your child." Darth Sidious looked at Vader, "You will raise him to be a powerful Sith Lord."


	2. Chapter 2

_**GROWING DARK.**_

_**Padme had triplets. Luke, Leia... And Karon, who was found as a baby and raised by Vader to become a Sith. Now, nineteen years later, Vader sends him to find his brother Luke and bring him over to the darkside... Will Karon succeed? Or will he and Luke become the galaxy's greatest hope? (Suitless Vader.)**_

_**Story Info.**_

_**Luke always knew that Anakin was a jedi.**_

_**Obi-wan has been teaching Luke to use the Force in secret for 2.5 years.**_

**_CHAPTER ONE._**

**_Nineteen Years Later._**

The Princess had been rescued.

Karon shook his head in astonishment, it wasn't often that someone bettered his Father; but someone had, and it was his job to find out who.

Scanning through the security footage from the Death star, Karon found himself oddly impressed - whoever had done this, had managed to infiltrate Death Star, break Princess Leia out, and evade capture.

Of course, they had captured Obi-wan Kenobi; who was now being interrogated by his Father. He stared at the screen, watching footage of the Princess...

Karon sat forward as a 'stormtrooper' entered her cell. Increasing the volume, he watched.

_"Aren't you a little short to be a stormtrooper?"_

Karon chucked at the Princess' humour, and at the confusion of said 'stormtrooper'.

_"What...? Oh, the uniform."_

The Stormtrooper pulled off his helmet, revealing light blonde hair, Karon's eyes widened - and the Rebel's next words confirmed his growing suspicion.

_"I'm Luke Skywalker, I'm here to rescue you."_

Skywalker? Karon gaped, in shock._ 'Father, you need to see this.'_ He said, calling his father telepathically.

_'I'm busy, Karon-'_

_'You _need_ to see this,'_ Karon told him._ 'It's the identity of the Rebel who rescued Princess Leia.'_

He felt his Father's curiosity,_ 'Who is he?'_

_'He said his name was Luke Skywalker.'_ Karon replied,_ 'And he looks a lot like me, and you.'_

Karon felt his father's anger surge, _'I will be with you shortly.'_ He said angrily, _'But first, I will question Kenobi about this.'_

x

Looking at Obi-wan, Vader snarled furiously. "How is it that the Rebel who saved the Princess, is my son?"

Obi-wan shook his head, "Luke may be Padme's child, but he is not your son." He was Anakin's son, not Vader's.

"You kept him from me!" Vader roared, "You raised my son as a Jedi-!"

"Luke hasn't been trained in the Force," Obi-wan said calmly, "Owen and Beru wouldn't allow it."

"Where is he?!" Vader raised a hand, shooting lightning at Obi-wan, smiling tightly as the old jedi screamed. "Where is my son?!"

"Far from you," Panting in pain, Obi-wan shook his head. "And even if you do find him, Luke will never turn to the darkside."

"I will find a way," Vader scowled, glaring at Obi-wan."I will find him, and he will turn-"

"And if you can't?" Obi-wan asked, raising his head to stare at Vader."You would be forced to kill him..." Shaking his head, Obi-wan took a deep breath, "I won't tell you where he is." He couldn't allow Luke to be found, had to protect him at all costs.

Growling with rage, Vader turned and stalked out of the cell.

xx

Karon looked over his shoulder as his Father reached him, "Did he tell you anything?"

"No," Vader scowled, "We have to find him..." He looked at his son, Obi-wan was right, Luke would never trust him, but a brother? "You will go to the rebellion-"

"To destroy it?"

"No, my Son." Vader shook his head, and smiled, "... You will focus on turning Luke to the darkside."

Karon frowned, "I thought the Death Star was going to destroy the rebellion?" There was no way he was going to be able to gain Luke's trust in time to get his brother away from the Rebel base.

"The Death Star will be destroyed, I have foreseen it..." Vader said calmly, "... Luke will destroy it."

Raising his eyebrows, Karon cocked his head. "You're not going to inform the Emperor?"

"No," Vader shook his head, "the Emperor would not pull off the attack, and the Death Star would still be destroyed."

Karon shrugged, turning back to the screen, to the paused image of his brother. "It won't be easy to turn Luke from the Lightside."

"You must succeed," Vader told him, "If Luke does not turn-"

"He will be killed," Karon sighed, "How am I going to explain where I've been?" He couldn't lie, even untrained, Luke would sense it.

"You will think of something," Vader smiled at him, "Now, you must go."

Karon strode out of the room, the hood of his cloak pulled up, hiding his face; everyone knew that Vader had a son, but no one knew what he looked like - It was his choice, and it intensified people's fear of him; if they didn't know what he looked like, they didn't know who to look out for.

Karon took a deep breath. He knew his task, he had to turn his brother to the darkside, or kill him.


End file.
